Devil's Soldier
by Grimmynette
Summary: Two-Shot plein de Lemon, en collab' avec Maly Winchester. Partie 1 : Quand l'Homme Trouble aime s'amuser. Partie 2 : Quand Shepard aime se venger. Même si l'Homme Trouble compte bien en profiter...
1. Part 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir les amis ! Enfin, mes très chers lecteurs !

Voici, un petit Two-Shot écrit avec ma très bonne amie : Maly Winchester ! ( je vous conseille d'aller lire ses histoires ! Elles sont cools ! )

Mais avant, Maly m'a laissé un petit message à vous faire passer :

_Salut les gars (best intro ever!) C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente aussi ce two-shot écrit avec ma p'tite Grimmy! Gros délire, bonne rigolade, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit instant de lecture sexy ;)_

Paring : L'Homme Trouble/MShepard

Rated : M : Bon gros lemon bien acidulé !

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent, ils sont à Bioware... Pourtant on veut Shepard !

* * *

" Je vois que la mission a été un succès Shepard. Les butariens et les Vorchas terroristes sont en grande partie neutralisés. La station de Cerberus est sauve, et vous avez même réussit à récupérer les plans de leurs prochaines attaques. Je suis fier de vous Shepard.''

\- " Vous n'avez pas à être fier de moi. Vous m'avez peut-être sauvé mais certainement pas créé."

Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du Commandant claquaient. Son pragmatisme gagnait sur tout. Il n'acceptait pas facilement les compliments, surtout venant de l'Homme Trouble.

\- " Non, c'est vrai." Répondit l'Homme Trouble. " Cependant, je vous ai vu tout au long de votre disons... résurrection. J'ai vu votre corps... se transformer. Évoluer... Le résultat finale était plutôt attrayant... contrairement au début."

Un mince sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancien Spectre. Il était plutôt amusé de voir comment réagissait l'Homme Trouble par rapport à son physique. Il fallait dire que oui, il avait eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie. Lui qui n'avait pas eu d'éducation, qui avait vécu dans la rue quand il était encore sur Terre. Maintenant, en plus de son statut, en plus d'avoir détruit un Moissonneurs, il se faisait draguer par le chef d'un groupe terroriste pro-humain... On pouvait dire qu'il avait de quoi être flatté.

\- " J'espère que la vue a réellement été sympathique. Garder un beau corps alors qu'on est censé être mort n'est pas d'une tâche facile " Répliqua avec amusement le Commandant.

\- « Heureusement que des mains expertes étaient là pour vous… maintenir en forme. »

L'hologramme renvoya un sourire provocateur à Shepard, qui ne répliqua rien.

\- « Mais vraiment, Shepard… Vous ramener à la vie nous a donné du fil à retordre. Il n'était pas question de changer ne serait-ce qu'un infime trait physique de votre personne. Je me suis donc personnellement assuré du bon déroulement des opérations. J'espère que vous êtes reconnaissant des efforts fournis pour vous redonner forme humaine. La meilleure qui soit, qui plus est. »

Le commandant réprima une envie de lever les yeux au ciel, malgré son amusement évident. Que l'Homme Trouble se soucie de son apparence physique était quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas spécialement attendu.

-« Merci d'avoir pris soin de mes fesses, railla-t-il avec insolence. Assurer mes arrières, c'est tout ce que j'attends de votre part. »

Une lueur sombre anima son regard profond.

L' Homme trouble esquissa un sourire tout aussi diabolique.

\- « Bien. Je vous contacterai bientôt pour votre nouvelle mission, Shepard. IDA ? "

\- « Monsieur ? »

-« Annonce au docteur Chakwas que le commandant Shepard vient lui rendre visite. »

Le terroriste n'avait pas quitté des yeux Shepard, qui soutenait son regard d'un air de défi.

\- « Vous vous chargez en plus de mes rendez-vous médicaux ? » souffla le militaire, non sans agacement.

\- « Comme je vous l'ai dit, Shepard, votre bien être est ma priorité. Si je le pouvais, je me chargerai moi-même des osculations. »

Un nouveau regard provocateur plus tard, l'Homme Trouble coupa la transmission.

Shepard, sortit de la salle des transmissions, passant par le laboratoire de Mordin Solus. Celui-ci était très concentré sur une solution pour détruite on ne sait quoi en plus des récolteurs. Mais après tout, Shepard s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que tout le monde fasse son boulot.

Après quelques minutes, Shepard arriva à l'infirmerie. Chakwas le salua et lui indiqua le lit près de la porte menant aux ordinateurs servant à IDA. Le Commandant s'assit, et enleva son haut. Un bras mécanique qui comportait une aiguille au but se mit immédiatement à bouger et à piquer l'épaule de Shepard, pour injecter un produit. D'après Chakwas, c'était le seul produit qu'aurait besoin Shepard pour finaliser la cicatrisation de son corps, il n'y avait donc aucun danger.

Shepard écouta attentivement Chakwas, après tout, elle était comme une mère pour lui. Il l'avait connu depuis son intégration à l'Alliance. Il lui faisait amplement confiance. Et il avait raison. Jamais elle ne le trahirait...

Le médecin militaire l'examina encore une dernière fois avec son omni-tech. Tout semblait bien fonctionner. Shepard se leva donc du lit et et rhabilla. Cependant, un léger vertige le prit d'un coup. Chakwas lui expliqua que ce n'était rien de grave, juste le produit qui était peut-être un peu trop puissant. Shepard n'avait besoin que de repos. Ce dernier acquiesça et partit pour se rendre dans sa cabine car en effet, il avait besoin de dormir... Il venait tout juste de rentrer de mission, après tout.

**############################**

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, que Shepard se réveilla. Son réveil indiquait Dix-neuf heure, heure de la Citadelle. Il se sentait tout drôle... Sa tête ne tournait plus, mais elle était lourde... et il avait drôlement... chaud... Il enleva donc son t-shirt. Il s'était endormit dès qu'il s'était couché, et n'avait donc pas pris soin d'enlever son uniforme.

Il continua de se déshabiller pour se retrouver en boxer. Il remarqua une chose. Enfin, sa chose... Son entre-jambe... Qui était bizarrement... trop tendue... Il savait que c'était naturel mais peut-être pas à ce point... puis avec les quelques minutes qu'il avait prit pour enlever ses vêtements, elle aurait eu le temps de descendre... Cependant... elle ne bougeait pas. Et semblait... très sensible...

Shepard soupira.

Sérieusement ?

Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se balader sur le Normandy dans cet état.

D'un pas déterminé, il regagna son grand lit et s'installa confortablement.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pris un peu de bon temps ? Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois ! Son corps réagissant sans doute en conséquence, comme un oisillon qui criait famine (même si la comparaison était vraiment douteuse).

Sa main droite glissa d'un mouvement assuré jusqu'au dernier rempart à sa nudité. A peine avait-il effleuré son entrejambes qu'il se cambra d'instinct et laissa échapper un soupire incontrôlé.

OK, là, ça devenait vraiment bizarre.

N'y tenant plus, il enfouit sa main dans son boxer et referma ses doigts sur son sexe déjà bien tendu. Rejetant la tête en arrière tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il se caressa lascivement, sans se presser, histoire de faire monter le plaisir.

Il ne se savait pas si sensible, mais il tenait tout de même à y aller mollo. Depuis quand ses désirs prenaient l'ascendant sur son self-control, au juste ?

Il passa son pouce sur son gland déjà humide et lubrifia son doigt de liquide séminal avant de le faire glisser le long de sa verge. Un grognement monta à sa gorge avant de mourir en un gémissement de plaisir.

Shepard avait de plus en plus chaud. De la sueur commençait à perler son torse musclé et ses hanches se mirent à pousser instinctivement à chaque va-et-vient de sa main, comme pour approfondir cette caresse intime.

Il accéléra le mouvement.

Il haletait, perdu dans ses gémissements et ses grognements béats. Il sentait la jouissance monter au creux de ses reins, lentement, de manière absolument exquise et terriblement brûlante.

S'il ne ralentissait pas, il allait jouir d'une seconde à l'autre, mais il sentait qu'il en resterait frustré, car il en voulait encore plus. Toujours plus.

« - Shepard, l'Homme Trouble souhaite vous parler sur votre canal privé »

La voix métallique d' IDA aurait suffi à le faire débander directement… En temps normal.

Cela était vraiment étrange ... Après quelques minutes, il comprit et su la source de son... léger problème... Le Commandant était loin d'être un imbécile... et pourtant l'Homme Trouble l'avait traité comme tel...

\- " Je prends l'appel..." Dit Shepard d'une voix presque tremblante.

" - Alors, Shepard... Comment allez-vous ? " Demanda l'Homme Trouble, d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- " Que m'avez-vous fait ?" Demanda hargneusement le militaire.

" Moi ? Mais rien... Enfin... J'ai peut-être ordonné à IDA d'injecter autre chose que votre médigel... Comme... une drogue... ou quelque chose de ce genre la..."

\- " Vous foutez de ma gueule ?!" Hurla le Commandant.

Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus... il tremblait de plaisir et de frustration. Il s'était arrêté dès que l'appel avait commencé. Toutefois il avait gardé sa main serrée autour de son pénis...

\- " Vous... Devriez continuer si vous voulez être un minimum calmé..." déclara le chef de Cerberus.

\- " Parce qu'en plus de me droguer, vous m'observez ? IDA coupe toutes les caméras !"

\- " Non IDA. C'est à moi que tu dois obéir en premier. Alors continues de filmer..."

L' IA ne savait que faire, mais l'Homme Trouble avait raison. On l'avait programmé pour qu'elle obéisse... et en priorité au chef de Cerberus. Elle continua donc de transmettre en direct les images qu'elle filmait. Alors que dans la cabine du capitaine du Normandy, Shepard bouillonnait. De colère mais aussi de frustration... Il avait besoin de se toucher mais il n'allait sûrement pas le faire en sachant que l'Homme Trouble le regardait. Il retira sa main de son pénis et cacha son entre-jambe avec ses draps.

\- " Vous faites le pudique maintenant ? C'est vraiment dommage... Cependant ce que je trouve intéressant ... dans la drogue qui est dans votre corps Shepard... C'est qu'elle fait obéir la personne droguée... Elle suit les ordre comme... un gentil petit toutou... même si la personne est totalement contre... L'esprit n'y est peut-être pas... mais le corps lui... répond... " annonça l'Homme Trouble.

Shepard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Comment l'Homme Trouble avait pu lui faire ça... D'accord il savait que le chef de Cerberus était loin d'être un innocent mais il n'aurait pas cru que le terroriste puisse s'amuser à faire ça...

\- " Vous allez donc obéir sagement... et faire tout ce que je vais vous dire... Commencez déjà par enlever ce maudit drap... Et je veux vous voir vous caresser..."

La main du commandant bougea toute seule, retirant la seule chose qui cachait un peu sa nudité, et commençant à frotter le sexe douloureux à cause de toute cette frustration.

Et cela la rendait encore plus sensible... ces quelques gestes accentuaient encore plus l'irrégularité de sa respiration...

\- " Allongez-vous et masturbez-vous... Je veux vous entendre gémir..."

Shepard s'exécuta. Il rageait intérieurement. Il ne voulait en aucun cas suivre les stupides ordres de cet homme ! Et pourtant son corps agissait. Comme si à cet instant, corps et esprit étaient séparés. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin dont les fils étaient attachés autour des doigts de l'Homme Trouble.

Dès que sa main commença de longs va-et-vient, il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir... de frustration... Il voulait plus... Tellement plus... Il avait besoin d'autre chose que seulement sa main autour de son sexe... Il avait besoin d'autre chose que son pouce qui titillait la fente de son pénis...

« - Je vous interdis de jouir sans mon autorisation, Shepard. C'est compris ? »

La voix de l'Homme Trouble avait baissée d'une octave.

"« - Allez-vous…hm… faire foutre », ragea le commandant dont les hanches avaient repris leur danse lascive.

« -C'est une invitation ? » railla l'Homme Trouble.

Shepard fulmina mais ne répondit rien. Il avait déjà assez de mal à se concentrer sur plus d'une chose à la fois, à l'heure actuelle.

Sa main poursuivait toujours ses mouvements réguliers sur sa hampe douloureusement tendue.

Shepard essayait en vain de réprimer ses gémissements toujours plus forts mais c'était sans compter la détermination malsaine de l'Homme Trouble…

« -Voilà, comme ça », fit ce dernier presque en murmurant.

Sa voix avait un étrange pouvoir sur Shepard, qui gémit un peu plus fort.

« - Qui a-t-il, Shepard ? Je vous fais autant d'effet que ça ? C'est flatteur. »

« -Vous allez me le payer… ! »

« -Et si on se concentrez d'abord sur la main qui vous caresse ?… Détendez-vous, Shepard. Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux. »

Sans pouvoir rien y faire, le commandant s'exécuta.

« - J'aime quand vous êtes docile, Shepard. Continuez à vous caresser et imaginez que c'est ma main qui vous touche… »

Shepard pesta en son for intérieur, puis il voulut réprimer un nouveau geignement en se mordant violemment les lèvres. La tête commençait à lui tourner tant le plaisir était intense. S'imaginer la main de son « employeur » sur lui, c'était juste… Extra.

Et Shepard n'aima pas du tout penser de cette façon.

Personne ne contrôlait ses désirs.

« - Continuez, Shepard. Avec plus de vigueur. Et je veux que votre autre main caresse votre torse… Voilà, comme ça… Pincez votre téton droit. »

Alors comme ça, même dans ce genre de moments intimes, l'Homme Trouble était tout autant autoritaire… intéressant.

Shepard continua à lui obéir, feignant la mauvaise grâce, mais il commençait vraiment à apprécier. Même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais.

Les yeux toujours clos, il vint titiller son téton droit, ce qui le fit se cambrer un peu plus. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosées, la sueur rendait son corps brillant, comme s'il était emprisonné dans un halo de lumière tamisée.

« -Vous êtes magnifique, Shepard. Vous vous en rendez compte ? »

Le commandant décida de ne pas répondre, continuant à se toucher tout en imaginant l'Homme Trouble le faire à sa place.

« -A présent, imaginez que ma bouche est à la place de votre main, Shepard. Vous la sentez ?... Ma langue qui lèche votre sexe sur tout son long… Qui vous goûte… »

Shepard haleta. Sa respiration était complètement irrégulière et sa hampe commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir. Il fallait qu'il se soulage sans quoi il pourrait bien perdre connaissance, à ce rythme.

« -… Mes lèvres qui vous sucent avec entrain et délectation… »

« -Hm… Bordel… »

« -…Jouissez pour moi, Shepard. C'est un ordre. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde au commandant pour obéir à l'Homme trouble. Il se libéra dans un puissant orgasme qui lui érailla la voix.

Shepard avait du mal à calmer sa respiration. Et il n'était qu'en parti soulagé mais ne voulait pas le montrer à l'Homme Trouble. Il profita donc de ce moment de répit pour se lever et aller débrancher le câble qui alimentait les caméras de sa cabine. Cela amusa le chef de Cerberus. Il se rinça même l'œil quand le Commandant se leva. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait admirer un si beau corps. Il ne força pas le Commandant à rebrancher les caméras... Mais lança :

\- " J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant Shepard..." Avant de couper la communication.

\- "Vous me le paierez ! " Cria Shepard, même si il savait que sa réponse ne fut pas entendue.

Le Commandant partit à la douche. Il se sentait sale à cause de la transpiration et de sa semence. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit du bien... Cependant la drogue faisait encore son effet... et les images de l'Homme Trouble s'occupant de lui hantaient désormais son esprit... Il ne put résister à l'envie de se toucher encore...

* * *

Et voilà pour la première partiiiiie ! Un petit commentaire n'est pas de refus ! Au contraire, ça nous fera très plaisir à Maly et à moi ! :)


	2. Part 2

Bonsoiiiiir ! ou bonjour ! Peu importe, me voilà ENFIN avec la deuxième partie de Devil's Soldier ! Oui... après 5 mois ! voire 6... D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que cela à pris... Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'écrire à deux... car nous avons chacune notre vie et donc il est parfois difficile de trouver un moment... Donc bah j'ai dû finir ce chapitre seul ! Mais je ne blâme pas pour autant Maly, nous avons quand même écrit le début ( c'est-à-dire les 2/3) du chapitre ensembles !

Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce deuxième chapitre comme vous avez aimé le premier ! Bien évidemment, il y a un lemon ici aussi. D'ailleurs je me demande si ce Two-Shot n'est pas un PWP... Enfin bon, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis la dernière fois que Shepard avait été en communication avec l'Homme Trouble.

Drôle de communication, d'ailleurs.

Le commandant avait mis trois bonnes heures avant de pouvoir calmer ses pulsions. Il en voulait à l'Homme Trouble au point de le haïr encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais quelque chose d'encore plus fort le prenait aux tripes.

Un désir de vengeance et d'assouvissement bestial à son encontre.

Ce type allait payer.

Et il allait le sentir passer.

Shepard avait profité de cette semaine d'accalmie pour faire des recherches dans le but de trouver la station spatiale qui abritait l'Homme Trouble. Il avait tenté de cuisiner IDA, mais puisqu'elle faisait la sourde oreille, il avait mis les mains à la patte, motivé par des pensées plus licencieuses les unes que les autres.

Même une prostituée en rougirait.

Et au bout d'une semaine, il avait enfin fini par trouver l'emplacement de cette maudite station.

Confiant les commandes à Miranda, il avait emprunté une petite navette et filait à travers les étoiles proches de la station.

L' Homme Trouble était avachi sur son fauteuil noir et suçotait distraitement son cigare, les yeux rivés sur ses écrans de contrôle.

Un sourire narquois était accroché à ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il voyait la navette de Shepard approchait de son repère.

« - À toutes les unités, n'ouvrez pas le feu quoi qu'il arrive. »

L' Homme Trouble jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre holographique.

Shepard ne mettrait qu'un quart d'heure si ses talents d' infiltration étaient vraiment ce qu'ils étaient.

Il attendit alors patiemment, un léger frisson d'appréhension parcourant son échine. Shepard le surprendrait toujours…

Shepard avait battu un record... À peine en une dizaine de minutes, l'ancien Spectre était arrivé dans le bureau de l'Homme Trouble. Ce dernier se tourna, un sourire plein de malice sur les lèvres et le regard défiant celui de Shepard.

\- " Je crois bien que je dois vous féliciter encore une fois ! Vous êtes mon meilleur agent, Shepard. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? "

\- " Je travaille avec vous ! Pas pour vous ! Et je suis là pour régler un petit problème... Vous vous souvenez ? "

Oh que oui il s'en souvenait. Son entre-jambe aussi. Cela avait été tellement plaisant de voir Shepard dans une telle situation ...

L'Homme Trouble se leva de son fauteuil, cigarette à la main et se mit face au militaire. Ce dernier avançait doucement en direction du chef de Cerberus. Le prenant pas le col du costume, Shepard le poussa pour le coller contre la vitre qui dévoilait la grande étoile qui se trouvait face à la station. L'Homme Trouble souri, amusé. Shepard voulait montrer qui était le plus fort... Alors que tous deux savaient que leurs forces s'égalaient.

Le regard brûlant du Commandant affrontait celui presque robotique du terroriste. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Shepard ose embrasser l'Homme Trouble. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, au contraire. Il était sauvage, passionnel, intense.. Au début le chef de Cerberus fut quelque peu surprit. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça... Toutefois, la surprise fut de courte durée. Sans attendre il passa sa main sur la nuque du Commandant pour approfondir le baiser. Mais ce geste fit plus que ça. Les frissons qu'avait provoqué la main de l'Homme Trouble avaient fait bouger le corps de Shepard, le collant un peu plus à celui du chef de Cerberus.

Le baiser ce brisa quelque minutes plus tard. Les respirations des deux hommes commençaient déjà être rapides. Les regards se recroisaient et l'Homme Trouble ne pouvait qu'être intimidé par les yeux du Commandant, même si il ne le montrait pas. L'étoile qui se trouvait à son dos se reflétait dans les yeux de l'ancien Spectre, donnant ainsi l'impression que le regard de Shepard était encore plus brillant... ou même brûlant...

\- " Je vous déteste... Si vous saviez comme je vous déteste..." dit le Commandant, alors que son rythme cardiaque prouvait le contraire... Et l'Homme Trouble le sentait bien sous ses doigts... sa main n'avait pas bougé du cou de Shepard.

\- " Je sais ... " Murmura presque le chef de Cerberus.

Le regard de Shepard s'assombrit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que depuis le début, le chef de Cerberus savait comment tout ça allait finir.

Il se rendit compte que sa venue ici n'était pas fortuite, que l'Homme Trouble avait déjà tout calculé pour que le commandant tombe dans son piège malsain.

Et il avait brillamment réussi.

Une rage bouillonnante lui monta à la gorge, en même temps que ce sentiment de désir sauvage qui lui remuer les tripes depuis une semaine. L'Homme Trouble voulait jouer ? Shepard se ferait un plaisir de le battre sur son propre terrain. Il pouvait encore gagner la partie et il savait comment y parvenir.

\- « À genoux » siffla Shepard sans ciller.

\- « Je ne crois pas. »

Ce dernier empoigna durement son cou, lui coupant momentanément le souffle et profita de l'effet de surprise pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et l'envoyer au sol.

Le commandant enjamba l'Homme Trouble qui se redressa sur ses coudes en lui lança un regard noir.

\- « Allons, c'était pas vous qui vouliez me faire de « choses » ? railla Shepard au-dessus de lui. « Prouvez-moi que vous n'êtes pas qu'une grande gueule. »

\- « Vous me mettez au défi, Shepard ? »

\- « On dirait bien. »

\- « Très bien. Mais j'entends bien également profiter de la situation. »

\- « On verra ça. A genoux, maintenant. Obéissez. »

L'Homme Trouble le fixa un dernier instant puis se redressa lentement avant de se mettre à genoux face à Shepard. Il n'eut pas besoin que ce dernier lui donne d'autres ordres pour savoir ce qu'il attendait de lui. Le message était très clair.

D'un geste assuré, il porta ses mains à la ceinture ceignant l'armure légère que portait le soldat et fit sauter les attaches.

Il dégrafa ensuite son treillis et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Si Shepard voulait se la jouer dominateur, l'Homme Trouble pouvait tout autant le faire languir tout en lui obéissant.

Il rapprocha son visage de son entrejambe couvert par un boxer noir et pressa ses lèvres dessus. Shepard haleta, pris par surprise.

L'Homme Trouble embrassa le tissu plusieurs fois, faisant courir sa langue sur la zone sensible. Shepard ferma un instant les yeux et passa une main dans les cheveux poivre et sel du terroriste.

L'homme Trouble était loin de se laisser aller. Il savait très bien que Shepard ne lâcherait pas facilement la place de... Dominant. Il devait donc la jouer fine si il voulait contrôler le Commandant... Et la subtilité était son point fort. Il glissa une de ses main dans le boxer, la glissant par un des trou pour les jambes et massa les testicules de l'ex-spectre. Ce dernier réagissait même plutôt bien aux attentes du chef de Cerberus... C'était à croire que les effets de sa drogue étaient encore présents. Ce qui fit sourire l'Homme Trouble.

Après de longues minutes, le terroriste se décida enfin à retirer la dernière barrière qui le séparait du sexe du Commandant. Il l'embrassa et fit de lents va et vient, ce qui rendit fou Shepard. L'Homme Trouble savait y faire. Pendant que sa langue s'occupait de son sexe, ses mains s'occupaient des autres zones érogènes proches de son pénis. L'intérieur de la cuisse... le périnée... les bourses... Toutes ces zones étaient stimulées... enfin sauf une... le gland. Shepard n'en pouvait déjà plus et cette frustration ne faisait qu'accentuer la chose.

" Allez... Prenez-le en bouche... Je veux savoir si vous êtes meilleur que dans mes fantasmes..."

Le regard de l'Homme Trouble s'illumina. Alors comme ça Shepard fantasmait sur lui... Cela était sûrement dû à la drogue. Même si il savait que les pensées n'étaient pas contrôlées. Cela était plutôt flatteur.

Il prit donc le sexe du Commandant, et le glissa dans sa bouche, faisant gémir l'ancien Spectre. Il commença donc de longs va et vient, donnant des coups de langue sur le gland après chaque aller-retour. Shepard ne se gênait pas pour appuyer un peu plus sur la tête de l'Homme Trouble pour approfondir le geste.

L'Homme Trouble s'amusait de l'empressement de Shepard, qu'il sentait durcir dans sa bouche encore un peu plus. Il ralentit le rythme sous son grognement de protestation et suçota le bout de sa hampe tout en plongeant son regard d'acier dans celui, embué, du militaire.

Un frisson parcouru tout le corps du terroriste pour aller atterrir entre ses jambes. La vue de ce... héros, qui allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme était... absolument magnifique. Shepard tentait de retenir tout gémissement et grognement de plaisir, pour se montrer fort. Mais l'Homme Trouble était loin d'être idiot et savait que le Commandant était sur le point de jouir. Les jambes de ce derniers tremblaient très légèrement et le sang pulsait tellement fort dans la verge du commandant... Le terroriste s'appliqua donc encore plus pour accomplir la plus chaude et douce des tortures...

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'orgasme arriva, faisant gémir de soulagement et de plaisir Shepard. Ce dernier s'était vidé dans la bouche de l'Homme Trouble, qui se fit un malin plaisir d'avaler la semence du commandant...

Quand Shepard se ressaisit, il releva brusquement le terroriste en le prenant par le col et l'embrassa à nouveau de façon tout aussi sauvage qu'au début. Il profita aussi du déséquilibre de l'Homme Trouble pour l'allonger sur le dos et déchirer ses vêtements. En un rien de temps, le chef de Cerberus était nu. Nu, et surtout parfait... sexy aux yeux du Commandant. Malgré les cinquante ans de l'Homme, son corps était encore en très bon état. Les muscles étaient finement sculptés... la peau restait encore lisse malgré quelques cicatrices... et la hampe du plus vieux était aussi raide et dure que celle de Shepard... car oui, en un rien de temps le commandant était à nouveau dur comme un roque..

Shepard n'hésita pas. Il profita du corps qui était sous lui... Il caressait sans délicatesse et mordait au lieu d'embrasser, laissant pleins de suçons sur le corps de l'Homme Trouble. Quand Shepard fut sur le point de préparer ce dernier, il eut un retournement de situation. En un rien de temps, ce fut le Commandant qui était cloué au sol, les épaules écrasées par les mains de l'Homme Trouble et le bas-ventre bloqué par ses hanches.

Le terroriste profita de la situation pour frotter son sexe contre celui de Shepard, qui lâcha un gémissement tout à fait exquis aux oreilles de l'Homme Trouble. Les deux hommes se fixaient... et Shepard se noyait dans ce regard si particulier comme l'Homme Trouble se noyait dans les flammes de l'étoile qui se reflétait dans les yeux du commandant...

Par réflexe Shepard glissa ses mains sur les hanches du plus vieux laissant se dernier imposer un rythme lent et lancinant pour les deux... Mais c'était un mal pour un bien, non ? L'Homme Trouble adorait voir Shepard brûler de désir pour lui... Le commandant voulant tout de même se montrer assez dominant, il glissa ses mains sur les fesses du chef de Cerberus pour les malaxer sans retenue ni finesse...

Shepard osa même glisser ses doigts plus loin pour atteindre l'intimité de l'Homme Trouble... Qui se laissa faire. Étonnamment, le commandant agissait cette fois-ci avec lenteur et douceur. Comme si en fin de compte Shepard se souciait un minimum de l'Homme Trouble...

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait même pas besoin de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait être pris... Il s'en était douté depuis longtemps. Mais sa position lui donnait toute de même une certaine domination sur Shepard...

Une fois prêt l'Homme Trouble s'écarta un peu du plus jeune, faisant comprendre à celui-ci qu'il était temps de retirer de se retirer pour laisser son partenaire du moment prendre sa verge en main et la faire entrer en lui...

Et c'est dans un gémissement purement excitant qui aurait fait rougir n'importe qui, que le chef de Cerberus s'assit sur Shepard faisant pénétrer cette chaude et douce colonne de chair en lui...

Shepard se mordit la lèvre sans ménagement... voir le chef de Cerberus dans une telle position... la tête en arrière, cambré et le bassin en avant... le rendait fou. Fou de désir. Il en tremblait... Comme son partenaire... les deux hommes se libéraient d'une frustration trop longtemps retenue... Et... Oh mon dieu que c'était bon...

L'Homme Trouble imposa son rythme encore une fois. Les va-et-viens étaient lent... tellement lent que même le terroriste commençait à se frustrer lui-même...

Shepard tenta s'accélérer le mouvement d'un coup de bassin... Ce qui empira sa torture. Le plus vieux avait arrêté tout mouvement... attendant que le commandant se calme... pour reprendre... mais cette fois-ci le rythme augmenta doucement...

\- « Plus... Plus vite... » ne pu retenir le commandant. Il n'en pouvait plus... cela devenait trop douloureux. Mais c'était aussi à la fois tellement exquis...

Par pitié et surtout par besoin, l'Homme Trouble accéléra ses coups de hanches... et accéléra encore pour garder un rythme régulier... prouvant bien que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle...

Les mains de Shepard, toujours visées sur les hanches de son partenaire serra encore plus sa poigne... laissant des traces rouges qui commençaient à devenir violettes... Et le commandant retenait de moins en moins ses gémissement et grognements. Il n'en pouvait plus...

Instinctivement, ses hanches bougèrent et accélèrent la cadences... L'homme Trouble qui n'en pouvait plus non plus ne s'arrêta pas pour torturer son partenaire... Il préférait profiter à présent de son plaisir … et en quelques minutes Shepard jouit le premier... prononçant le nom de l'Homme Trouble en un murmure brûlant « Jack.. ». Qui fit jouir instantanément l'Homme Trouble. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son nom et encore bien plus dit de cette façon... De plus la voix du commandant était tellement suave et excitante que le terroriste n'avait pu que céder...

Après quelques secondes l'Homme Trouble se releva légèrement, aidé par Shepard qui se retira doucement... Le chef de Cerberus était épuisé. Le commandant aussi d'ailleurs... mais ce dernier avait eu ce qu'il voulait.. et donc se mit debout pour se rhabiller, tandis que l'Homme Trouble était allongé contre le sol frais à admirer les étoiles et l'univers sombre... une jambe légèrement relevée et pliée et l'autre allongée... Shepard remarqua même que son sperme coulait contre les fesses et les cuisses du plus vieux... ce qui ne le laissait pas de marbre...

Cependant, il en avait finit avec le chef de Cerberus.. il prit son arme après s'être complément habillé et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- « Au fait, comment connaissez-vous mon vrai nom ? Demanda l'Homme Trouble qui fixait toujours le ciel noir et pailleté.

La question fit s'arrêter le commandant. Dans un sourire que ne vit même pas le terroriste pro-humain, Shepard répondit :

\- « Vous avez vos secrets... j'ai les miens... »

Avant de quitter la pièce et la station de Cerberus.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin ! N'oubliez pas de laissez une pitite review ! C'est toujours plaisant ! En tout cas, moi je vous fait des bisous ! et Maly sûrement aussi ! bye !


End file.
